1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to drill barges and more particularly to semi-submersible drill barges for operating in an extended range of wave heights and periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, semi-submersibles have included flat-ended barges or twin hull vessels both requiring external trussing between hulls and work decks, or conventional hulls, all being subject to considerable beam wave effect and short natural heaving periods.